Me and Mrs Jones
by DollWithAPaintedSmile
Summary: Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing goin' on.


Trailer- Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing goin' on.

Disclaimer- I own nothing…except 2 pairs of Uggs and 4 Louis Vuittons…and some other stuff…please don't sue me.

Lyrics- Me and Mrs. Jones by: Michael Buble (music in _italics_)

Me and Mrs. Jones

_Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing goin' on._

He looked around the coffee shop to make sure no one saw him as he slid into the back booth.

_We both know that it's wrong._

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she said leaning into kiss him.

_But it's much too strong to let it go now._

"I missed you ridiculously babe!" he said looking into her chocolate orbs.

_We meet every day at the same café, 6:30 and no one knows she'll be there._

"Hon, we just saw each other yesterday."

_Holdin' hands_

"I know, but I hate being without you." He replied taking her hands in his.

_Makin' all kinds of plans_

"Why don't we go away this weekend?"

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song_

"No, we can't, can we?" she asked with hope.

_Me and Mrs.. Mrs. Jones..Mrs. Jones..Mrs. Jones_

"Why not, it's not like they'll miss us?" he said with a coy smile.

They were out of high school and graduated college. He had moved to L.A. to play with the Lakers and she had moved there to sing. They had been seeing each other, but there was one—well two—eensy, weensy problems. He was engaged to the "Ice queen" and she was Mrs. Jones.

_We got a thing going on_

The affair had been going on for about 4 months. The ice queen was too busy planning her oh-so-fabulous pink wedding while Mr. Jones was just focused on work.

_We both know that it's wrong _

"Do you think we should tell them?" she asked.

_But it's much too strong to let it go now. _

"We will because I want you and I'm not letting you go again!" he said kissing her.

_We gotta be extra careful that we don't build our hopes up too high_

"Well then let's do it soon, because I'm tired of acting like the perfect housewife."

_'Cuz she's got her own obligations_

"Todd, doesn't understand me, but breaking my vows to him hurts." She said sadness filling her eyes.

_And so do I _

"I know Sharpay had been so busy trying to create her perfect Barbie wedding that we haven't had a decent conversation, not that we ever could." He said with a chuckle.

_Me and Mrs..Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

"I think we should tell them today!" she blurted out.

_Well, it's time for us to be leaving_

"I agree, well let's go." He said giving her a hand to help her up.

_And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside_

"Uh, I hate having to say goodbye to you!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

_But now she'll go her way _

"I know, but hey, tomorrow, we'll be free, I better go." She said grabbing her bag.

_And I'll go mine._

"Yeah, me too." He said finally releasing her.

_But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time._

"Hey, see ya tomorrow" she said with a wink as she walked out the door.

"Same place, same time." He said watching her leave.

_Me and Mrs..Mrs..Mrs..Mrs. Jones_

She pulled up to her house and walked in the front door.

_Same place_

He drove home thinking of what to say to Sharpay.

_We both know that it's wrong_

"Todd, I want a divorce."

_Same time_

"Sharpay, I can't do this anymore, it's over."

_Every day at the same café_

"I've been seeing Troy and he's made me realize that I don't love you anymore and that I've just become your trophy wife!"

_Same place_

"I've been seeing Gabriella for about 4 months now and she has made me realize where my heart truly lies."

_We got a thing goin' on, we know it's wrong_

"I can't be with you anymore Todd, I love Troy and I'm gonna be with him." She said coldly

_Same time_

"It's with Gabriella, it always has been and always will be."

_But it's much too strong_

"I love Troy, so I'm leaving"

_Same place_

"I'm leaving Sharpay and you can't stop me." He said turning on his heal and going for the door.

She left the house, jumped in her car and hit the gas, unaware of where she was going. She pulled into the park and went to the swings. She started to swing when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Didn't mean to scare you babe." He said with a smile

"What happened?" she asked longingly.

"Well, Sharpay threw a vase at my head when I told her it was over but luckily I dodged it, you?"

"Todd wasn't happy, but I am no longer—well at least emotionally—Mrs. Jones!" she said smiling.

"Good, now we can be together!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Troy!" she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Gabriella, more than you know!" he said before kissing her.

Fin.


End file.
